Sleepwalking s just that little thing I do
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Merlin si připadal hloupě, když postával ve stínech pár metrů od Artušových komnat, takhle uprostřed noci, ale nevěděl, co jiného by měl dělat. Arthur/Merlin


Artuš byl bledý.

Merlin si o něj dělal starosti už pár dní. Princ byl bledý a vypadal unaveně, jako by se už chvíli pořádně nevyspal. Neměl zřejmě ani moc dobrou náladu, podle toho, jak byl málomluvný a jak málo nesmyslných úkolů si pro něj vymýšlel, a Merlin si říkal, jestli náhodou není nemocný. To by bylo Artušovi podobné, kdyby byl nemocný – nebo zraněný – a pokoušel se to před ostatními skrýt, protože si z kdovíjakého důvodu myslel, že dát najevo, že mu není dobře, by byla slabost. Nakonec by to ani nebylo poprvé, co by něco takového udělal, co by předstíral, že je v pořádku, zatímco má horečku nebo nějakou nedostatečně ošetřenou ránu, kterou utržil na některém ze svých rytířských tréninků. Stalo se to už několikrát předtím, Artuš s příliš napjatými rameny, jak se snažil vstát vzpřímeně, i když mu bylo zle.

Teď Artuš vypadal úplně stejně. Příliš napnutý, příliš unavený v obličeji, příliš soustředěný, jak se snažil, aby mu neuniklo ani slovo z toho, co se dělo kolem něj.

Merlin nebyl jediný, kdo si toho všiml. Artuš byl sice dobrý v předstírání, když to potřeboval, a Merlin předpokládal, že za to mohly roky a roky princování, ale i tak nebyl dost dobrý na to, aby se mu podařilo obelstít lidi, kteří ho znali.

Uther se mračil na všechny okolo, zatímco se Artušovi vyhýbal pohledem, aby k němu nepřivolávala zbytečnou pozornost. Gaius měl nad kořenem nosu zamyšlenou vrásku.

Merlin se nijak zvlášť netěšil, až ho některý z nich zastaví, aby se ho zeptal, jestli je Artuš v pořádku.

Tím spíš, pokud to bude Uther, který měl neuvěřitelný talent na to, jak beze slov naznačit, že ať už je s Artušem špatně _cokoli_ , s nejvyšší pravděpodobností za to může právě Merlin. Pravda, občas to tak bylo, ale stejně.

Merlin si povzdychl, a když se na něj Gaius káravě podíval, protočil oči.

Pokud se dalo na něco spolehnout, pak na to, že Artuš bude dělat potíže.

xXx

Artuš vypadal mírně schlíple, když se vrátili zpátky do jeho komnat.

Merlin ho zamračeně pozoroval, ale věděl, že kdyby se ho zeptal, jestli je mu dobře, Artuš by jedině tak znovu narovnal ramena a hrdě zvedl bradu, a potom by jen zabručel něco o tom, že ne všichni jsou tak přecitlivělí jako Merlin, a že je absolutně v pořádku, děkuju pěkně. Nečekal, že by se mu Artuš jen tak svěřil s tím, že ho něco trápí – rozhodně ne, dokud z něj nebude pomalu odkapávat krev, kamkoli půjde.

Právě teď něco takového nehrozilo. Tím si byl Merlin pro jednou zcela jistý, vzhledem k tomu, že včera večer Artušovi asistoval při koupeli a princ byl zcela nezraněný.

Merlin na okamžik zaváhal. „Artuši?" oslovil ho potom a zkoumavě ho sjel pohledem.

Artuš se na něj nedíval, soustředěný na nějaký dokument, co měl položený na stole. Na první pohled mu nevěnoval ani náznak pozornosti, ale ramena se mu napnula, jeho záda příliš rovná. „Hm?"

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se ho Merlin a myslel tím _můžeš mi říct cokoli_. Vždycky, když se ptal na něco podobného, myslel tím _můžeš mi říct cokoli_ , protože pokud na celém světě existovala jedna věc, kterou si byl absolutně jistý, pak to bylo tohle. Artuš mu mohl říct cokoli, jakkoli nepříjemného nebo nevhodného nebo důvěrného, a Merlin by i tak zůstal po jeho boku.

Artuš to musel v jeho hlase slyšet, protože se pomalu narovnal a ohlédl se po něm, jeho výraz trochu zvláštní. Pár okamžiků se na něj beze slova díval, a potom pootevřel pusu, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale než Merlin stačil alespoň vyčkávavě zvednout obočí, Artuš stiskl rty pevně k sobě a potřásl hlavou.

„To nic," řekl tiše, hlas slabý. Uhnul pohledem.

Merlin se zamračil a bezděky udělal krok k němu, než se zarazil. „Co?"

„Můžeš jít."

„Ale –" Merlin se nezmohl na nic víc než na chabý, jednoslovný protest.

Artuš se narovnal v ramenou, najednou opět autoritativní, tak moc, jako nebyl už celou věčnost, ne směrem k Merlinovi. Artuš uměl být autoritativní – samozřejmě, že ano, musel to umět. Měl nějakou vrozenou schopnost přimět lidi, aby ho následovali, aby mu věřili a snažili se udělat všechno pro to, aby byli lepší, jen kvůli němu. Artuš byl možná až příliš zaměřený na své povinnosti, tak moc, že občas zapomínal na sebe, ale Merlin věděl, že z něj jednou bude ten nejlepší král, jakého by si kdo mohl přát.

Pokud se naučí najít rovnováhu mezi tím, co je třeba udělat pro dobro jeho království, a tím, co potřeboval nebo chtěl on sám.

„Dobrou noc, Merline," prohlásil Artuš nesmlouvavě, jeho hlas pevný.

A tak Merlin šel.

xXx

Merlin si připadal skoro nahý.

Byl to nesmysl, objektivně vzato. Merlin věděl, že je to nesmysl, ale nosil ten šátek už tak dlouho, že si připadal zvláštně, když ho neměl.

Nosil ho už roky, červený nebo modrý, a teď ten rudý, který měl radši, nemohl najít. Přitom by přísahal, že si ho včera sundal, až když se svlékal ke spánku. Určitě se s ním vrátil až sem, před spaním ho rozvázal, a potom ho uložil na židli, aby si ho ráno mohl zase vzít, takže pokud mu nezačala vynechávat paměť, a Merlin opravdu doufal, že ne, pak tady ten zatracený šátek někde prostě _musel_ být.

Merlin se znovu rozhlédl kolem sebe, ale nezahlédl ho. Místo toho zjistil, že za oknem už je světlo a že přijde pozdě, pokud si nepospíší. A to nikdy nebyl dobrý nápad. Artuš sice čas od času míval dobrou náladu, když se probudil, ale pokud existoval způsob, jak mu ji zaručeně zkazit, pak to bylo přinést mu pozdě snídani. Artuš byl citlivka, co se týkalo pravidelného jídelníčku, především pak ráno, a Merlin se už nejednou ocitl na opačném konci jeho špatné nálady. Nebylo to něco, co by toužil absolvovat znovu, pokud to nebude nezbytně nutné.

Merlin si povzdychl a narychlo si kolem krku uvázal modrý šátek, než vyrazil ze dveří, prakticky bez ohlédnutí, rozhodnutý, že si snídani vezme až cestou v kuchyni.

Na prahu ho zastavil Gaiův hlas.

„Merline? Není něco s Artušem?"

Merlin se okamžitě zarazil a kousl se do rtu, než se ke Gaiovi otočil. Takže nebyl jediný, kdo si toho všiml? Nebylo to tím, že Artuše příliš sleduje a příliš si všímá každé drobounké změny v jeho náladě – což měl jako jeho sluha v podstatě v popisu práce, nebo ne? – ale něco se opravdu dělo, dost výrazně na to, aby si toho všiml ještě někdo další?

„Co tím myslíš?" zeptal se opatrně.

„Král si o Artuše dělá starosti," oznámil Gaius a přimhouřil oči. Obočí mu kleslo výrazně dolů a jeho obličej najednou působil dojmem, který říkal, že ať už Merlin udělal cokoli, on to rozhodně neschvaluje.

Oh, napadlo Merlina. To nebylo dobré. Pokud si Uther o svého syna dělal starosti, znamenalo to, že mu bude věnovat mnohem víc pozornosti než obvykle – potažmo všem v jeho blízkosti bude věnovat mnohem víc pozornosti než obvykle. Jako třeba Merlinovi.

To nikdy nebylo dobré.

Gaius si povzdychl. „Merline, jen mi řekni, že jsi zase něco neprovedl." Vypadal skoro na sto let, smrtelně unavený, když to říkal.

Merlin se chtěl zamračit a bránit se – protože proč byl vždycky tím, koho každý podezíral jako prvního? – ale při pohledu na Gaia nemohl. Bylo by to příliš hrubé, a Merlin neměl k něčemu takovému důvod. Gaius se jen bál, že je něco špatně, a popravdě, když se něco stalo, občas za to opravdu mohl Merlin. Ne vždy. Ale občas ano.

„Je moc tichý, že ano?" zeptal se místo toho. _Přísahám, že jsem nic neudělal, opravdu ne, cokoli to je, tentokrát za to vážně nejsem zodpovědný_. „Neboj se, zjistím to. Určitě," slíbil a znovu sáhl po klice. „Musím jít. Artuš – snídaně –"

Gaius ho propustil mávnutím ruky.

xXx

Artuš se tvářil trochu nepřítomně, když ho Merlin uprostřed noci potkal v jedné z těch temnějších hradních chodeb.

Ne že by bylo něco příliš zvláštního na tom, že se Artuš tvářil nepřítomně. Na to, že byl rytíř a vždycky připraven někoho zachraňovat nebo alespoň bránit svoji čest nebo něco podobného, míval Artuš občas sklony na pár minut se prostě jen zahledět do prázdna. Merlin si nebyl jistý, nad čím Artuš v takových chvílích uvažuje. Nebyl si ani jistý, jestli chce něco takového vůbec vědět.

Ale potkat Artuše s tímhle výrazem uprostřed noci, daleko od jeho komnat, jako by byl na cestě ven z hradu, ve skutečnosti jen pár zatáček od brány, navíc docela neozbrojeného, to trochu zvláštní bylo.

„Co tady děláš?" zeptal se Merlin zamračeně a doufal, že Artuš jen protočí oči a odsekne mu něco ve smyslu, že se šel jen projít, a pak zamíří zase zpátky do postele a Merlin si bude moci vydechnout a nebude muset vysvětlovat, co v té chodbě dělá on. Sám. Dávno po půlnoci. Očividně na cestě někam pryč.

Artuš neodpověděl. Nijak nereagoval na jeho hlas, dokonce se ani nezastavil, pořád ještě na cestě kdoví kam, jeho pohyby pomalé a opatrné, možná trochu váhavé, jako by si nebyl zcela jistý, kam chce vlastně jít a jak se tam dostane.

„Artuši?" oslovil ho Merlin o něco hlasitěji a dotkl se jeho ramene.

Teprve teď se Artuš zastavil a podíval se na něj. Jako by si až teď vůbec všiml jeho přítomnosti. Párkrát zamrkal, a potom se kolem sebe trochu zmateně rozhlédl.

Merlin se zamračil. „Co tady děláš?" zeptal se ho znovu.

Artuš se narovnal v ramenou a zvedl hrdě bradu. „Jsem princ, Merline, můžu si chodit, kam chci," odsekl mu, ale jeho hlas zněl podivně slabě. „Stejně tak bych se mohl zeptat já, co tady děláš _ty_."

Merlin nic neřekl, jen ho přejel pozorným pohledem. Artuš byl oblečený stejně, jako byl, když se večer připravoval do postele (v bílé haleně a starých kalhotách, které byly prané už tolikrát, že byly dokonale měkké a téměř průsvitné, a Merlin se opravdu snažil příliš se nedívat), a vypadal unaveně. Byl bledý, i pod zlatavou září pochodně zavěšené v držáku na chodbě, a rozcuchaný. Vlastně vypadal trochu pomačkaně, když nad tím Merlin přemýšlel, jako by sebou celé hodiny jen házel v posteli, z jedné strany na druhou, dokud mu nedošla trpělivost a nerozhodl se jít radši projít.

„Některé byliny je potřeba sbírat v noci, jinak v lécích nejsou tak účinné," zamumlal neurčitě, než se znovu soustředil na prince. „Nemohl jsi usnout?"

Artuš uhnul pohledem a chvíli mlčel. Potom pokrčil rameny. „Měl bych si jít lehnout," dostal ze sebe slabě, poškrábal se za krkem a bez dalšího slova si to pomalu namířil ke svým komnatám.

xXx

„Spal jsi vůbec?" zeptal se Merlin opatrně, když dalšího rána donesl Artušovi talíř se snídaní.

Artuš, převlečený do červené haleny a připravený na další den, odtrhl pohled od okna a otočil se k němu. Pokud to vůbec bylo možné, vypadal ještě o něco bledší než tu noc předtím. Oči měl trochu zarudlé z nevyspání a vypadal unavený už od pohledu, ale stál dokonale rovně, ramena napřímená, jako by se to snažil skrýt. Což by mu bylo podobné.

Dokonalý princ.

Merlin měl chuť praštit ho něčím po hlavě. A potom ještě jednou a znovu, dokud mu neřekne, co se děje.

Nebo ho možná jít obejmout, kdyby si myslel, že takové gesto Artuš přijme líp.

„Díky za péči," řekl Artuš pevně tónem, který naznačoval, že tím myslí pravý opak. Kývnul hlavou směrem k talíři v Merlinově ruce. „Klidně to můžeš zase odnést. Nemám hlad."

To bylo asi poprvé, kdy Artuš odmítl snídani, pokud se tedy nepočítaly ty dny, kdy byl téměř smrtelně zraněný a jíst nemohl. A i tak to obvykle nebýval on, kdo posílal snídani pryč, ale Gaius. Merlin nevěřícně zamrkal.

„Co?"

„Spěchám, mám trénink s rytíři," prohodil Artuš rychle a vyrazil ke dveřím. Na okamžik se zarazil. „Nemusíš dneska se mnou. Dělej…" Rozhlédl se po svých komnatách a neurčitě kolem sebe mávnul rukou. „Nevím. Cokoli to je, co děláváš, aby to tady vypadalo trochu k světu." Rázně si sám pro sebe přikývl, sebral meč a zmizel za dveřmi, než Merlin stačil říct slovo.

„No," Merlin se volnou rukou poškrábal za krkem. „To rozhodně znělo jako povolení," zamumlal a pár vteřin ohromeně zíral směrem ke dveřím, než potřásl hlavou. Trochu nerozhodně položil talíř na stůl, rozhlédl se kolem sebe, a uklidil. Jedním slovem. O kolik by byl život jednodušší, kdyby to takhle šlo dělat pořád. Tolik volného času.

Merlin došel k Artušově posteli, kterou jedinou musel ustlat ručně, protože ať se snažil, jak chtěl, pořád ještě nepřišel na to, jak kouzlem dokonale načechrat polštáře. Nebo aspoň dost dobře na to, aby to Artušovi stačilo a nedonutil ho udělat to znovu. S myšlenkami úplně jinde zvedl jeden z polštářů – opravdu, na co jich Artuš potřeboval _tolik_? – a zarazil se. Překvapeně zamžoural a naklonil se blíž, protože si nebyl jistý, jestli vidí dobře. Byl to opravdu –?

Merlin se zmateně zamračil, prsty sevřené kolem rudé látky šátku, který pohřešoval už několik dní.

Co jeho šátek dělal tady? Proč by Artuš – Jistě, jestli to byl nějaký hloupý vtip a Artuš mu sebral jeho šátek, aby se pak mohl bavit tím, jak ho Merlin bezcílně hledá, protože je to jeho _oblíbený_ , Merlin bude pěkně naštvaný.

Jenže Artuš nevypadal, že by se jakkoli bavil, už nějakou dobu. Vypadal ještě bledší a unavenější, mluvil míň. Dokonce na Merlina ani nekřičel, neházel po něm věci, vlastně ho už dávno ani nezavalil spoustou zcela zbytečných úkolů, jak vždycky míval v oblibě. A schovávat něco, co by Merlin neměl najít, právě pod polštář, taky nebylo úplně chytré, vzhledem k tomu, že to býval Merlin, kdo mu stlal postel.

Merlin na okamžik zaváhal, a potom šátek pomalu vrátil znovu tam, kde ho našel.

xXx

Artuš věděl, že není správné chtít Merlina.

Existovalo _tolik_ důvodů, proč to nebylo správné. Artuš nemohl chtít Merlina, ne když byl princ a jednoho dne se z něj měl stát král, se všemi povinnostmi a závazky, ne když byl Merlin jen sluha a Artuš si jednou musel vzít za ženu princeznu nebo aspoň urozenou dívku, ne když by to otec nikdy neschválil – a Artuš nevěděl, jestli to schvaloval on sám. A jistě, Merlin se sice sotva dokázal udržet na koni a možná sbíral kytky častěji než Guinevere a brečel, když někdo zabil zajíce nebo jednorožce, ale Artuš si byl i tak jistý, že je Merlin skrznaskrz muž, přestože ho nikdy neviděl nahého, ne tak, jak vídal Merlin jeho (nejblíže tomu bylo to jedno horké odpoledne krátce poté, co Merlin dorazil do Kamelotu, a koupání v řece s ostatními rytíři – Merlinův hrudník, bílý jako mléko, a růžové bradavky, mokré vlasy přilepené ke kůži za krkem – a Artušovi se dosud svíralo hrdlo, jen při té vzpomínce), a to prostě nebylo _správné_.

A přesto Artuš po tom klukovi tak _hladověl_.

Bylo to skoro směšné. Ano, Artuš měl skoro chuť se smát, jen kdyby… jen kdyby Merlina na chvíli dokázal dostat z hlavy. Jenže Merlin byl to první, na co Artuš myslel, když ráno otevřel oči, ještě pořád ne zcela vzhůru, a byl tím, kdo Artuše večer ukládal k spánku, hned vedle něj, aby mohl zhasnout svíčku vedle jeho postele, když si Artuš lehal, a oh, jak se Artuš musel ovládat, aby ho nevzal za ruku a nepřitáhl si ho k sobě!

Někdy se Merlinovi jen sotva dokázal podívat do očí, protože Merlin byl tak nevinný – Merlin brečel nad jednorožci, proboha – a Artuš se nemohl zbavit myšlenek na něj, na to, jaké by to asi bylo, kdyby chtěl Merlin to samé, možná kdyby byl stejně zkažený jako Artuš. (Protože tohle není správné, Artuš by ho neměl chtít, neměl by mít husí kůži na pažích pokaždé, když mu Merlin pomáhá s oblékáním, neměl by chtít, aby mu ty dlouhé, štíhlé prsty sklouzly z drahé látky na kůži, neměl by si v noci, když nemůže usnout, představovat Merlinovy prsty na svém těle, v místech, kterých se nikdy nikdo neměl dotýkat, včetně Artuše samotného.)

Merlin s ním byl skoro každou minutu každého dne, trávil s ním víc času než kdokoli za celý jeho život, nejhorší sluha na světě (a dobře, to nebyla úplně pravda, protože pokud chtěl Artuš něco od svého sluhy, pak to, aby mu stál po boku, a to bylo přesně to, co Merlin dělal, za všech okolností), ale nejlepší přítel a Artuš se rochnil v každém jeho trochu moc intenzivním pohledu, v každém jeho dobrém slovu, bažil po jakémkoli sebenepatrnějším projevu Merlinovy přízně.

Merlin nešetřil náklonností. Merlin se dotýkal jeho ramen, když mu uhlazoval záhyby na oblečení nebo když mu Artuš udělal něčím radost (a Artuš se šklebil a šklebil a bručel, aby před ním skryl, jak moc si ten dotyk užívá), pomáhal služkám nosit těžké věci, i když si nestíhal plnit své vlastní povinnosti, pečlivě pro Artuše na hostinách vybíral jídlo, o kterém věděl, že ho má princ rád. Merlin hladil zatoulané kočky, zatraceně. Nebyl skoupý projevovat pozornost. A Artuš si jen s obtížemi připomínal, že to nic neznamená, protože Merlin je už prostě takový, se srdcem na dlani, příliš upřímný na to, aby se držel zpátky. Jen těžko si připomínal, že by se od něj měl držet trochu dál, protože jednou se bude muset oženit, spíš dříve než později, pokud správně četl otcův výraz, mít potomky, aby měl jednou komu předat své království. I kdyby ho Merlin chtěl, nikdy by mu nemohl nabídnout všechno to, co si Merlin zasloužil.

Merlin nebyl pro něj. Byl pro nějakou hezkou, milou dívku, se kterou by mohl mít všechno. Byl pro někoho, kdo neměl tolik povinností, kdo se nemusel ohlížet na to, co po něm chtěl jeho lid, s kým mohl být šťastný.

Artuš dobře věděl, že to nikdy nebude on.

xXx

Merlin si připadal hloupě, když postával ve stínech pár metrů od Artušových komnat, takhle uprostřed noci, ale nevěděl, co jiného by měl dělat.

Možná by měl zkusit vymyslet nějaké sledovací kouzlo. Nějaký způsob, aby mohl Artuše trochu pohlídat, z důvodu zajištění jeho bezpečí, samozřejmě, protože pokud se Artuš do něčeho připlete a odskáče si to, schytá to Merlin nejdřív od draka a potom od krále, který nikdy nešel daleko pro to, aby ho z něčeho obvinil. Ideálně takový způsob, který by mu umožnil na Artuše dohlédnout, aniž by při tom musel fyzicky být. Mohl by se pořádně vyspat, pro jednou. To by bylo příjemné.

Merlin potřásl hlavou. Nemělo smysl nad něčím takovým přemýšlet, když měl jiné starosti. Bylo zbytečné přemýšlet nad nesmysly, když Artuš –

Dveře Artušových komnat slabě vrzly a Merlin zpozorněl. Mlčky sledoval, jak Artuš, rozcuchaný a ve svém nočním oblečení, pomalu vyšel ze svých dveří a nepřítomně se kolem sebe rozhlédl. Merlin se kousl do rtu, jen kousek od něj, protože jestli se ho teď Artuš zeptá, co tam sakra dělá uprostřed noci, bude to asi hodně těžko vysvětlovat. Jenže Artuš po něm jen přejel pohledem a nijak na něj nereagoval, přestože Merlin byl tak blízko, že ho Artuš prostě _nemohl_ přehlédnout, a Merlin se zamračil. Artušův pohled nebyl jen nepřítomný, byl dokonale prázdný, absolutně slepý, když pomalu vyrazil na procházku nočním hradem, a Merlin pochopil.

Artuš _spal_.

„Ale ne," zamumlal Merlin a následoval ho, jen tři kroky za ním. Artuš vypadal, že bezcílně bloumá po dlouhých tmavých chodbách, jako by neměl žádný konkrétní cíl. Jednou nebo dvakrát se otočil na patě a vrátit se stejnou cestou, kterou přišel, občas se zastavil uprostřed chodby, jako by přemýšlel nad tím, kudy se vydat dál. Celkově se zdálo, že – trochu podivným způsobem a se spoustou dlouhých odboček – Artuš míří někam do nižších pater hradu, kde bydlel i Merlin a Gaius.

Možná mířil dokonce i někam ven?

Merlin se zamyšleně zamračil a pokoušel si vzpomenout, jestli někdy četl nebo slyšel něco o náměsíčnosti. Bylo pro člověka nějak nebezpečné, když ho někdo nešetrně vzbudil? Mohlo by se Artušovi něco stát? Bezpečné to rozhodně nebylo, protože pokud byl Artuš náměsíčný, pokud si pochodoval po hradě ve tmě a neozbrojený a v hlubokém spánku, co všechno se mu mohlo stát, kdyby na někoho narazil? Kdo všechno se mohl rozhodnout využít toho, že je princ na okamžik prakticky bezbranný?

Merlin se podrbal na temeni hlavy. Možná bude lepší zkusit to opatrně, než bude mít víc informací. „Artuši?" zamumlal tichounce a opatrně mu položil dlaň na rameno.

Artuš se zastavil na místě, ale neprobudil se, jeho pohled pořád nepřítomný, upřený někam daleko. Jeho kůže byla rozehřátá spánkem a hřála Merlina do dlaně i přes tenkou vrstvu oblečení. „Tak pojď, měl bys jít spát," zašeptal Merlin jemně a nepustil jeho rameno a Artuš se mu podvolil a nechal se nasměrovat zase zpátky do svých komnat a potom uložit do postele, aniž se probudil.

xXx

Merlin byl jen sotva schopný čekat, až se Gaius vzbudí, než se na něj vrhl.

„Nevěřil bys, co Artuš dělá!" prohlásil.

Gaius překvapeně zamrkal. Ve skutečnosti vypadal, že možná ještě napůl spí, a Merlin se na okamžik zastyděl, že chvilku nepočkal a nenechal ho alespoň vylézt z postele. Ale pak si připomněl, že dokud Artuš dělá to, co dělá, navíc zcela bez dozoru někoho alespoň trochu zodpovědného, není to něco, co by se mělo brát na lehkou váhu. Odkládat řešení jistě nebylo právě rozumné, protože pokud se u Artuše dalo na něco spolehnout, pak na to, že se hezky rychle zaplete do nějakého průšvihu. Obvykle to znamenalo, že se ho někdo pokusí zabít, a to byla asi tak poslední věc, o kterou by Merlin stál.

Gaius si unaveně povzdychl a pomalu se posadil. „Dobré ráno i tobě, Merline."

Merlin měl chvilku počkat. Dát mu jen malinko času, aby se pořádně probudil a vzpamatoval z toho, že po něm Merlin tak brzy ráno něco chce, a to dost nutně na to, aby si sám přivstal.

„Potřebuju pomoct, protože jestli mi neporadíš, tak nevím, co bych měl dělat."

Gaius mírně pootevřel pusu. „Merline –" dostal ze sebe a zdálo se, že ho Merlin po dlouhé době opravdu vyvedl z míry.

Merlin rozhodil ruce. „Artuš!" upřesnil, podle svého názoru zcela zbytečně. Prakticky všechno, s čím měl kdy Merlin problém, se nějakým způsobem týkalo Artuše.

Gaius se zamračil.

„Artuš!" zopakoval Merlin důrazně a udělal tři rychlé kroky kolem Gaiovy postele. Potom tři zpátky. „Ne, vážně," pokračoval, tentokrát spíše pro sebe než pro Gaia. „Vždycky byl trochu _zvláštní_ , ale já jsem si říkal, že to je tím, že je princ a že je hodně pod tlakem a tak. To všechno. Ale to, co začal dělat teď…"

Odmlčel se uprostřed věty a prudce vydechl nosem. Ramena mu klesla. „Dneska v noci jsem ho –"

Gaius ze sebe dostal nějaký podivný, trochu přidušený zvuk a Merlin se zarazil. Starý muž se někdy během Merlinova monologu posadil a teď na něj zíral, v obličeji něco mezi zmatkem a absolutním šokem. „Merline!" pokáral ho tiše, ale pevným hlasem. Potom potřásl hlavou a vypadal, jakoby v duchu počítal do pěti, než se donutil znovu otevřít pusu. „Co myslíš tím _začal_?" zeptal se tlumeným hlasem, ve tváři jeden velký otazník. „Myslel jsem, že to dělá už dávno?"

Merlin se zarazil. „Co? Ne. Vážně?" Poškrábal se na hlavě.

„Jsem lékař, Merline," oznámil Gaius a zněl přitom neuvěřitelně unaveně. Dlouze vydechl a na chvíli vypadal strašně starý. Když znovu promluvil, bylo to jen neochotně a pomalu, jako by se ke každému slovu musel velmi složitě přemlouvat. „Nejsem úplně nevšímavý. Viděl jsem lidi dělat spoustu mnohem zvláštnějších věcí." Zamračil se. „I když být tebou, určitě bych o tom nemluvil. Rozhodně ne před králem, pokud si ceníš toho, že tady jsi. A že jsi naživu. A prosím, pokus se šetřit i mé uši, pokud budeš tak laskav."

Merlin zamrkal. Byl Gaius jen přehnaně opatrný, nebo mohl mít Merlin opravdu problémy s Utherem, kdyby se po Kamelotu rozneslo, že jejich princ trpí náměsíčností? A co vlastně bylo na náměsíčnosti tak špatného, když si Merlin odmyslel všechno to nebezpečí, do kterého by se Artuš mohl dostat? Tak jako tak, něco by se s tím mělo určitě rychle udělat. Rychle a zřejmě tak tiše, jak to jen půjde. Merlin se kousl do rtu. „Můžeš mi něco poradit?"

„Ehm." Gaius vypadal, že je poněkud nesvůj, víc než dosud. Dost možná víc než za celou tu dobu, co ho Merlin znal. Vysoko na lícních kostech se mu objevil jemný ruměnec, a Merlin se nechápavě zamračil. Ale neuhnul pohledem, profesionál za každých okolností. „Rozhodně ti radím opatrnost. Nikam bych nepospíchal. Jinak by mohlo taky dojít k nějakému zranění, a to myslím nikdo nechce."

Merlin zavrtěl hlavou. Ano, pokud byl Artuš náměsíčný, kdo ví, jak moc ku prospěchu mu bylo to, že se v bdělém stavu vyznal v zámku a okolí jako nikdo jiný? Co když měl jen štěstí, že se až dosud při svých podivných nočních toulkách nezranil? Co když příště třeba spadne ze schodů, protože si bude myslet, že je na rovné zemi? „Ne, to určitě ne," potvrdil rychle.

„A kdybys měl nějaké další otázky, mám knihu, co by ti mohla odpovědět."

Merlin horlivě přikývl.

Gaius pár vteřin neřekl ani slovo, a pak, když na něj Merlin nepřestával vyčkávavě zírat, si povzdychl, pomalu vstal a vylovil někde zezadu z knihovny tenkou knížku.

Merlin mu ji téměř vytrhl z ruky a zapadl s ní do své ložnice, ale přestože ji prolistoval od první strany až do poslední, nenašel v ní nic, co by se jakkoli týkalo náměsíčnosti.

xXx

Artuš nevypadal příliš nadšeně, když se vrátil od svého otce. Vypadal sklesle a trochu rezignovaně a pečlivě se Merlinovi vyhýbal pohledem.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se ho Merlin po pár nekonečných minutách starostlivě. Opatrně sundal věci z Artušova zbytečně dlouhého stolu a utřel dřevěnou desku vlhkým hadrem. Potom hodil hadr zpátky do kbelíku, aby mohl všechno zase naskládat na stůl, a když Artuš nijak nekomentoval těch několik kapek vody, které přitom vystříkly na všechny strany, zamračil se.

„Artuši?" pobídl ho.

Artuš prudce vydechl a na okamžik spustil paži s mečem. „Samozřejmě," řekl mu, ale když znovu začal mávat mečem ve vzduchu, bylo okamžitě jasné, že to, co předvádí, není žádný pořádný trénink, ale jen bezcílné, nesmyslné mávání nebezpečnou zbraní. Artuš se zřejmě snažil rozptýlit a příliš mu to nešlo.

„Co chtěl tvůj otec?"

Artuš pokrčil rameny. „Nic," prohlásil.

Merlin se kousl do rtu a na chvíli nevěděl, co mu říct. Jak to udělat, aby z Artuše něco dostal? Pohled mu zabloudil k Artušově posteli, než se znovu zahleděl na prince. „Náhodou jsi někde neviděl můj šátek?" zeptal se nevinně. „Ten červený? Hledám ho už několik dní, myslel jsem, že jsem ho možná zapomněl tady."

„Co?" Artuš se na něj konečně pořádně podíval, teprve teď zaujatý dost na to, aby mu věnoval upřímnou pozornost. Mírně se zamračil. „Ne. Samozřejmě, že ne. Nehlídám tvůj majetek." Protočil oči. „Měl bys být trochu opatrnější. Doufám, že takhle nezačneš ztrácet i moje věci."

Merlin pokrčil rameny.

xXx

Gaius si energicky vykračoval dlouhou chodbou. Skoro až příliš energicky na muže jeho věku, a Merlin musel popoběhnout, aby ho dohonil.

„Chtěl jsem se zeptat už předtím," začal, když se konečně dostal až k němu. Teď už byli jen pár metrů ode dveří ošetřovny, a Gaius si to nepřestával nerušeně rázovat. Merlin se zařadil vedle něj. „Ale ta kniha, co jsi mi půjčil –"

Gaius se zarazil na místě, tak prudce, že Merlin ušel další dny kroky, než si všiml, že Gaius už není vedle něj. „Merline!" Gaius skoro zasyčel a rychle se rozhlédl okolo sebe, jako by se chtěl ujistit, že je nikdo neposlouchá.

„Ale –" Merlin otevřel pusu naprázdno a zmateně zmlkl, když Gaius vyrazil směrem ke dveřím a vešel na ošetřovnu.

Starý muž znovu nepromluvil, dokud za nimi nezavřel dveře. „O něčem takovém nemůžeš jen tak mluvit na veřejnosti!" prohlásil potom a dlouze vydechl, jako by ho každý rozhovor s Merlinem absolutně ničil. Prsty si promnul kořen nosu. Když znovu promluvil, jeho hlas zněl o něco jemněji, unaveně. „Já vím, že na venkově je všechno trochu mírnější – laskavější – ale tady takhle mluvit nemůžeš. Už vůbec ne o _Artušovi_. Kdyby tě někdo slyšel –"

Gaius se odmlčel a vůbec si přitom nevšímal, že ho Merlin zmateně sleduje. Zakroutil hlavou. „Měli byste být opatrnější," zamumlal po chvíli neochotně. „Viděl jsem odsud dneska ráno Artuše odcházet, když jsem se probudil. Stejně jako pár dní předtím."

Merlin se nechápavě zamračil. „Viděl jsi ho?" zeptal se.

Gaius vypadal, jako by měl tik v oku.

„Viděl jsi ho odcházet z mého pokoje?" Upřesnil Merlin otázku, aby se ujistil. Když Gaius krátce přikývl, pohled upřený kamkoli jinam, jen ne na něj, Merlin pokračoval. „A vypadal…" mírně zaváhal, „no, vypadal, že je vzhůru?"

Gaius se na něj konečně podíval a Merlina napadlo, co se kruci děje, že se na něj z nějakého důvodu nikdo nechce podívat přímo. Kromě Uthera, ten se na něj naopak ráno díval až příliš upřeně.

„Vzhůru?" zopakoval po něm Gaius nechápavě.

„Ehm…" Merlin krátce zaváhal. Jak se na to měl vlastně zeptat, když s ním o tom Gaius odmítal mluvit přímo? „Vypadal, že je při smyslech? Nezakopával cestou? Pozdravil tě?"

Gaius povytáhl obočí. „Ano," potvrdil, a když Merlin překvapeně zamrkal, ignoroval to. „Pokud si správně vzpomínám, dneska ráno nejen nezakopával, ale dokonce se i _červenal_ , když zjistil, že už jsem vzhůru."

xXx

Takže Artuš _musel_ vědět, že je náměsíčný.

Možná ne celou tu dobu, říkal si Merlin. Možná se několik nocí prostě jen prošel po hradě, třeba i po Merlinově ložnici, a znovu se vrátil do postele, snad ani nevěděl, že během noci opustil své komnaty. Možná se opravdu probudil až tohle ráno, v Merlinově pokoji, uvědomil si, že by tam vůbec neměl být, protože večer usínal ve své vlastní posteli a nějak si nepamatuje, jak se během noci dostal k Merlinovi. A to bylo taky velice zajímavé, protože co vlastně Artuš dělal zrovna v jeho pokoji?

Když ho Merlin několik dní předtím následoval, nevypadalo to, že by měl Artuš nějaký konkrétní cíl. Vlastně se zdálo, že se jen bezhlavě motá po chodbách hradu. I když… S trochou představivosti si Merlin mohl celkem snadno říct, že by Artuš skončil v jeho pokoji i tehdy, kdyby Merlin neztratil trpělivost, nenechal se přemoct obavami a neodvedl ho zpátky do jeho vlastních komnat.

Kdoví, kde přesně by se Artuš probudil.

Merlin se kousl do rtu a zastavil se uprostřed chodby. Pokud Artuš _věděl_ , že je náměsíčný, a odmítal to řešit nejen s Merlinem, ale odmítal požádat o pomoc i Gaia, a Merlin si byl docela dost jistý, že za ním Artuš nešel, co to mohlo znamenat? Copak si s tím Artuš nedělal starosti? Nebo byla náměsíčnost opravdu něco, o čem by se veřejně nemělo mluvit, jak naznačovalo Gaiovo –

„Pane?" Merlin zamrkal a potřásl hlavou, aby se soustředil, zatímco na něj Uther zamračeně zíral.

Odkdy se vůbec ze všech lidí zrovna Uther pohyboval tak potichu, aby ho Merlin dokázal přeslechnout, dokud král nestál prakticky před ním?

„Můžu vám nějak pomoct?" zeptal se a doufal přitom, že ho Uther odmítne, s nějakým komentářem o tom, že kdyby někdy potřeboval něčí pomoc, určitě se neobrátí zrovna na Merlina, a pošle ho pryč.

„Chtěl jsem s tebou mluvit," oznámil místo toho Uther a zamyšleně ho sjel pohledem od hlavy k patě a zase zpátky.

Merlin potlačil zachvění a narovnal se v ramenou. „Ano, pane?"

„Trávíš s mým synem spoustu času, že ano?" Znělo to spíše jako konstatování než jako otázka, ale Merlin přesto cítil potřebu odpovědět mu.

„Ano," souhlasil pomalu a Uther nad ním protočil oči a nenechal ho pokračovat.

„Co je s Artušem?" zeptal se, aniž alespoň ztlumil hlas, jako by ho absolutně nezajímalo, jestli je třeba někdo náhodou neposlouchá a nechystá se po celém Kamelotu rozhlásit, že je podle samotného krále něco v nepořádku s princem. Uther se nikdy nezdržoval s tím, aby chodil kolem horké kaše. Nebo aby bral příliš ohledy na druhé.

Merlin zamrkal a kousl se do rtu. Rychle se snažil vymyslet něco, čím by Uthera ukolébal a příliš přitom nevzbudil jeho pozornost. „No…"

Uther přimhouřil oči.

„Ehm…" Merlin na okamžik zaváhal. „Myslím, že poslední dobou moc dobře nespí," řekl nakonec neutrálně a doufal, že polopravda bude králi stačit. „Gaius o tom ví," dodal rychle. „Snaží se najít nějaký způsob, jak mu pomoci spát. Něco s tím uděláme, bude to v pořádku."

„To je všechno? Artuš špatně spí?"

Merlin pokrčil rameny. „Ano, pane."

Uther se na něj zamračil a pár vteřin ho pozorně sledoval. Merlin se musel opravdu hodně soustředit na to, aby neuhnul pohledem, dost zdvořilý na to, aby krále zbytečně nenaštval, ale ne tak moc, aby to vypadalo, že něco skrývá. Běžná praxe.

Uther pomalu přikývl a bez dalšího slova ho nechal stát samotného uprostřed chodby.

xXx

Pokud se Merlin jen před pár dny cítil bez svého šátku jako nahý, nebyl si jistý, jak by popsal to, jak se cítil teď.

V duchu si říkal, že měl ten šátek radši nechat tam, kde byl. Co na tom, že si ho Artuš z nějakého důvodu přivlastnil, a určitě ne proto, aby si z Merlina udělal legraci, protože Artuš by nikdy nedovedl táhnout jeden vtip tak dlouho. Ne, Merlin byl přesvědčený o tom, že Artuš ani nevěděl, že ten šátek má, podle toho, jak se tvářil, když se ho na něj Merlin zkusil zeptat. Ani náznak toho, že by alespoň _tušil_ , kam se ten kus látky ztratil. Artuš ten šátek pravděpodobně prostě sebral během některé z těch nocí, kdy skončil u něj v ložnici, ať už k tomu měl jakýkoli důvod.

Možná jeho spící já mělo tak trochu potřebu přivlastňovat si cizí majetek. Nebo mu na něj možná jenom padla ruka.

Merlin si nebyl jistý, jestli by to vůbec měl nějak komentovat.

„Co?" oslovil ho Artuš tím svým neuvěřitelně zdvořilým způsobem, jeho hlas přesně ta kombinace otázky a příkazu, aby mu Merlin musel odpovědět.

Merlin sebou překvapeně trhnul a vzhlédl k němu. „Co?" zeptal se nechápavě.

Artuš na něj vyčkávavě zíral, jedno obočí zdvižené. Pořád byl bledý a Merlin si skoro ani nepamatoval, kdy naposledy nebyl, nebo kdy se naposledy pořádně zasmál, třeba i na jeho účet, ale aspoň neuhýbal pohledem. To byla příjemná změna.

„Oh," Artuš najednou zamrkal a neurčitě pokynul rukou někam směrem k Merlinově krku. „Takže jsi ho našel?"

Merlin krátce zaváhal a pohled mu bezděky sklouzl směrem k Artušovým dokonale natřeseným polštářům.

Artuš jeho pohled trochu pomaleji následoval, na okamžik zmatený. A potom si zřejmě uvědomil, kde přesně Merlin ten šátek našel a jak se tam asi musel dostat. Oči se mu rozšířily a on zrudl. Dvakrát nebo třikrát naprázdno otevřel pusu, jak chtěl něco říct. „Ale trvalo ti pěkně dlouho, než jsi ho našel. Je vidět, jak často mi steleš," dostal ze sebe nakonec a zasmál se, jeho smích ten nejmíň upřímný, jaký od něj kdy Merlin slyšel.

xXx

Gaius mu velmi nápadně nevěnoval pozornost.

„Opravdu, opravdu potřebuju tvoji pomoc," oznámil Merlin pevně, rozhodnutý dostat tentokrát z Gaia tolik informací, kolik jen bude možné. Bylo smutné, že s ním Gaius odmítal mluvit o Artušově náměsíčnosti, ale ať už měli v Kamelotu jakýkoli důvod k tomu, aby o relativně běžných poruchách spánku nemluvili, Merlin se odmítal dívat na to, jak je Artuš každým dnem bledší a bledší. Nemohl sledovat, jak Artuš nechce mluvit, jak se vyhýbá jak jemu, tak svému otci. Jak nemá radost z věcí, které měl rád.

Gaius na okamžik zaváhal, než odtrhl pohled od bylinek, které krájel na drobounké kousky, a zvedl k němu hlavu. „Copak?" zeptal se, ale znělo to, jako by úplně přesně věděl, o čem Merlin mluví, a absolutně se mu nechtělo mu odpovídat.

Merlin si povzdychl. Opravdu, co bylo tak strašně špatného na _náměsíčnosti_? „To, o čem jsme mluvili minule…" začal pomalu.

„Merline," Gaiovi klesla ramena. „Dal jsem ti přece knihu. Neříkej mi, že potřebuješ víc informací?" Zakroutil hlavou.

Merlin se zamračil. „Knihu?" zopakoval po něm. „Tak kniha byla úplně k ničemu! Neříkám, že nebyla zajímavá, ale –" zarazil se. „V čem sis myslel, že by mi měla pomoct?"

Gaius poprvé vypadal upřímně překvapeně. Bez zájmu odložil nůž na desku stolu a mírně se předklonil, aby byl o malinko blíž. Dokonce zapomněl i na svoji nechuť s Merlinem mluvit. „Samozřejmě ti měla poradit, jak si neublížit, když budete s Artušem –"

„Cože? Když budeme s Artušem –" Merlin pootevřel pusu, když pochopil, o čem Gaius mluví. „Dal jsi mi tu knihu, protože si myslíš, že…" Ohromeně zalapal po dechu. Jistě, ta kniha se mu zdála dost zvláštní, tím spíše, že mu ji půjčil zrovna Gaius.

Gaius mu často dával knihy. Obvykle takové, kterými ho měl v plánu poučit, trochu ho vzdělat. Někdy knihy o biologii, a rostlinách, o lidské anatomii. Někdy mu půjčoval knihy o magii, když bylo třeba a bylo to alespoň relativně bezpečné. Tahle kniha byla trochu jiná. Hodně jiná. A Merlin se chvílemi červenal, když ji četl, a v zádech ho mrazilo, ale nepřestával číst, schovaný u sebe v ložnici, příliš zvědavý pro své vlastní dobro, protože už jen ten fakt, že je něco takového opravdu možné, že si to jen nevysnil, že nemá jen přehnanou fantazii, ale že to opravdu jde. Jde to a lidé – muži – to opravdu dělají, a jen ta představa, že by se kdy takhle dotýkal Artuše…

Nejdřív si myslel, že si Gaius prostě jen spletl knihu. Teď to tak zcela jistě nevypadalo, ne podle toho, jak se Gaius tvářil.

„Ty si myslíš, že já a Artuš –" Merlin potřásl hlavou. Pořád ještě tomu nemohl uvěřit. Gaius si skutečně myslel, že on a Artuš spolu mají mnohem bližší vztah, než jaký měli doopravdy. Byl o tom přesvědčený, dost na to, aby dal Merlinovi velice zajímavou knížku, protože mu chtěl poradit, aniž se ho vůbec zeptal, jestli něco podobného potřebuje. Byl si tím dostatečně jistý na to, aby ani neuvažoval nad jakoukoli jinou možností, když Artuše nad ránem viděl vycházet z Merlinových dveří (A kolik dalších lidí si asi mohlo myslet totéž? Kolik dalších obyvatel Kamelotu se na ně dívalo, když kolem nich procházeli po chodbě nebo na tržišti, a myslelo si úplně to samé?). Na nic se neptal, nic mu nevyčítal, jen ho nabádal k opatrnosti, protože kdyby se něco doneslo Utherovi, měl by Merlin zaděláno na obrovský problém.

Merlinovi se skoro třásl hlas, když pokračoval. „Já a Artuš nejsme – nechtěl jsem poradit kvůli –" Polkl a měl trochu chuť se rozesmát. Zároveň ale ucítil ve tváři horkost. „Chtěl jsem poradit, protože Artuš je náměsíčný!"

Gaius překvapeně zamrkal. „Oh."

xXx

„Takže," začal Merlin opatrně a předstíral, že si nevšiml, když se Artušovi napjala ramena. „Gauis tvrdí, že jsi jako dítě trpěl náměsíčností."

Artuš odtrhl pohled od okna a pomalu se k němu otočil. Tlumeně si odkašlal, než promluvil. Jeho hlas zněl mírně chraplavě a byla v něm úleva, jako by čekal – a možná se trochu obával – že se ho Merlin plánuje zeptat na něco úplně jiného. „Tedy, to je pravda."

Merlin přikývl. Na chvíli se odmlčel, jak se rozmýšlel, co mu vlastně řekne.

Hodně přemýšlel nad tím, co mu řekne, včera v noci, po tom, co se přestal červenat a Gaius divit a konečně si normálně promluvili. Potom, co pochopil, co vlastně Gaius řekl, ne doslova, a jen mezi řádky, ale dost konkrétně na to, aby si byl Merlin jistý. Potom, co se zavřel ve své ložnici, hlavu plnou myšlenek na to, že pokud se Gaius neplete, možná by mu tu zatracenou knihu ještě neměl vracet. Možná by si ji měl ještě nechat, jen na pár dní, pro jistotu. Bylo to hloupé, určitě bylo. To, že Artuš chodil ve svém náměsíčném stavu zrovna za ním, ještě nemuselo znamenat nic, kromě toho, že to byl Merlin, s kým Artuš ve dne trávil nejvíce času, a během noci prostě jen opakoval svoji tolik známou cestu.

Ale dávalo to Merlinovi naději, které se odmítal vzdát.

„Prý jsi míval ve zvyku chodit na ta nejpodivnější místa v celém hradu. Jednou tě snad našli na vrcholku severní věže?" řekl jen napůl jako otázku, ale Artuš přesto přikývnul, aby jeho slova potvrdil. „Podle Gaia o tebe měli docela strach. Dokonce ses dostal až do zbrojnice?"

Artuš pokrčil rameny, ale nevyvracel mu to. Neřekl ani slovo, nechal celý rozhovor na Merlinovi a jen ho sledoval.

Merlin udělal krok k němu, s hlavou zvědavě nakloněnou na stranu. Srdce mu tlouklo tak hlasitě, že to Artuš snad musel i slyšet, ale přesto udělal další krok směrem k princi, opatrně, pohled upřený na Artušův obličej, protože co kdyby si to celé jen namlouval? Co když se Gaius pletl, co když to Merlin celé špatně pochopil?

Artuš na něj zíral, oči rozšířené, ale nepohnul se. „Ano, jednou mě našli až ve zbrojnici," zamumlal trochu nepřítomně. „Byl jsem jen chlapec, otec mě tam nechtěl pouštět."

Merlin přikývl a pousmál se. „Prý sis…" zaváhal. „Prý sis brával věci. Věci, které jsi nemohl mít, když jsi byl vzhůru. Prý sis je bral a nosil je zase sem."

„Já…" Artuš se odmlčel a pohled mu bezděky zalétl k polštářům na jeho posteli, jak si uvědomil, o čem Merlin ve skutečnosti mluví, co ho zajímá doopravdy.

Na jeden hloupý, červený šátek, který zmizel z Merlinovy ložnice jen proto, aby se objevil v Artušových komnatách.

Protože Artuš míval ve zvyku chodit po nocích po hradě, na místa, kam ho to z nějakého důvodu táhlo, a brát si věci, které chtěl, ale nemohl je mít. A pokud teď dělal to samé – chodil ve spánku a uchyloval se na místa, kde neměl v noci co dělat, bral si věci, které mu nepatřily – muselo to mít svůj důvod a Artuš si toho musel být velice dobře vědom.

A zřejmě byl, protože dvakrát nebo třikrát otevřel pusu, ale nedostal ze sebe ani slovo na vysvětlenou, nic, čím by vysvětlil svůj trochu zvláštní zvyk, žádný důvod, kromě toho, který byl najednou tak očividný. Místo toho zbledl, během okamžiku bílý jako stěna. Brada se mu roztřásla a na chvíli vypadal, že se chystá utéct, všechny svaly napjaté, ale pak pevně stiskl víčka a dlouze vydechl. „Omlouvám se," dostal ze sebe slabě, a když znovu otevřel oči, leskly se mu. „Omlouvám se, já – neměl jsem to udělat. Nikdy se to nemělo stát," řekl a Merlin věděl, že nemluví jen o jeho šátku.

Merlin polkl. „Nemusíš se omlouvat," vydechl. Opravdu –

Artuš se zarazil. Přejel jeho obličej zkoumavým pohledem a ať už v něm viděl cokoli – Merlin se neodvažoval odhadovat, co mohl Artuš právě teď vidět v jeho tváři – udělal krok k němu. Ne tak opatrný ani pomalý jako předtím Merlin, ale přesto váhavý, jako by si pořád nebyl jistý, jestli na něj Merlin nezačne křičet, když se k němu jen trochu přiblíží.

Nezačal. Merlin na něj jen hleděl, beze slova, ale s mírným úsměvem. Hrdlo měl sevřené, ale doufal, _nepřestával_ doufat, že se neplete. Artuš vypadal tak zranitelný, právě teď, jako by chtěl utéct, než Merlin něco řekne, protože právě teď by ho Merlin mohl zničit jediným neuváženým slovem. Ale neutekl. Pomalu postupoval k Merlinovi, jeho kroky opatrné, dokud se nezastavil přímo před ním.

„Nechci, aby ses omlouval," zašeptal Merlin slabě. „Chci –"

Artušovi se rozšířily oči a dech se mu zadrhl v hrdle. „Ano?" dostal ze sebe, jeho hlas chraplavý.

Merlin přikývl.


End file.
